sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls
This page is a list of all the known girls in the game. Each girl has stats (attack and defense) that increase the stats of the gang. Girls can be upgrade at 3 more level to gain some stats points. When a girl won a level, she takes off a piece of clothes. (When they have shoes at the begining, they keep it at the end) Storyline These are the girls that you get throughout the story. *Mary (London) *Pearl (Los Angeles) *Amy (New York) *Julia (Paris) *Cindy (Sydney) *Mayumi (Tokyo) *Olga (Moscow) *Bruna (Rio) Other Girls These are the girls that you get from spending gold. Each event has three common, one rare, and one epic girl. The rare and epic girls start with considerably higher stats. The girl that you can have is random and if you have already a girl, she gain stats. Drunk sex party (access from the begining : London) "Organize a party" (price: 20 gold, reward: 40 mojo) * Maid Girl: (Common) * Emo Girl: (Common) * Princess Girl: (Common) * Commando Girl: (Rare) * Muscle Girl: (Epic) Porn casting (access since : Los Angeles) "Cast an actress" (price: 40 gold, reward: 80 mojo) * Lilly Girl: (Common) * Lawyer Girl: (Common) * Boobs Girl: (Common) * Squaw Girl: (Rare) * Lara Girl: (Epic) Orgy (access since : New York) "Organize an orgy" (price: 60 gold, reward: 120 mojo) * Sado Girl: (Common) * Doc Girl: (Common) * Harlot Girl: (Common) * Fatty Girl: (Rare) * Ghetto Girl: (Epic) Strip Poker (access since : Paris) "Play" (price: 80 gold, reward: 160 mojo) * Secretary Girl: (Common) * Mech Girl: (Common) * Pizza Girl: (Common) * Viola Girl: (Rare) * Clown Girl: (Epic) Nudist Beach (access since : Sydney) "Go to the beach" (price: 110 gold, reward: 220 mojo) * Surf Girl: (Common) * Marilyn Girl: (Common) * Kenga Girl: (Common) * Stewardess Girl: (Rare) * Baywatch Girl: (Epic) Gangbang (access since : Tokyo) "Gangbang!" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Otaku chick Girl: (Common) * Bluehair Girl: (Common) * Japanese Barbie Girl: (Common) * Karateka Girl: (Rare) * Samurai Girl: (Epic) Drunken brawl (access since : Moscow) "Fight!" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * Folk chick Girl: (Common) * Dance machine Girl: (Common) * Kupala Girl: (Common) * Spetsnaz Girl: (Rare) * Balalaika Girl: (Epic) Cocksucking party (access since : Rio) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo) * ????? ?: (Common) * ????? ?: (Common) * ????? ?: (Common) * ????? ?: (Rare) * ????? ?: (Epic) Special Deal These are the girls that you get by buying gold/money with real money. * Miss World Girl * Teacher Girl * Astronaut Girl * Santa Girl *Bride Girl *Witch Girl *Atomic Lady *Movie Star Contest These are the girls that you get by winning a weekly contest. *Cowboy Girl * Housewife Girl * Supergirl * Hotdog Girl * Fetish Girl * Mexican Girl * Amazon Girl * Prisoner Girl * Bavaria Girl * Redhat Girl * Orange Girl * Nightdress Girl